


PLAYLIST: []

by imahira



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Allusions to War Crimes, Canon - Anime, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: the tag wrangler had to canonize this ship tag so i guess i have to take this out of drafts





	PLAYLIST: []

**Author's Note:**

> sorry all my content for this fandom is just "holy shit remember that enormous war"
> 
> anyway i guess i'm never gonna write that longer maxine/stoffel piece where maxine tries to con his way into a position of power by seducing the former regent of shin makoku, only to find out way too late that stoffel is politically doner than dinner, gay marriage is a-ok in this country, and everybody involved expects him to cough up some commitment; meanwhile stoffel has been gunning the entire time for some proof he's cool with humans now and thinks HE'S the one pulling the con. then, tragically for everybody else, they turn out to be way too compatible due to being basically a reskinned version of the same asshole. so here is a fanmix that (kind of) tells that story. maxine enters around song #4 since he is a human babby in comparison.
> 
> holy shit remember that enormous war stoffel started that traumatized most of the cast

[maxine/stoffel fanmix. it doesn't have a title](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/maxine-stoffel-fanmix-it-doesn-t-have-a-title?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
